Pelargonium hortorum. 
xe2x80x98Amri Pink IIxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium hortorum Bailey, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Amri Pink IIxe2x80x99. The new cultivar is propagated from a seedling resulting from the cross of an unnamed and unpatented proprietary line known as 7059-2, seed parent, which is a pink single flowered dark leafed geranium and xe2x80x98Designer Hot Pinkxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,525), pollen parent, which is a pink geranium.
xe2x80x98Amri Pink IIxe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program intended to create new geranium cultivars with pink colored flowers, semi-double flower form, green foliage, vigorous growth and superior cutting productivity.
The new cultivar was created in 1997 in Gilroy, Calif. and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Gilroy, Calif. and Guatemala over a three and a half year period. It has also been trialed at Gilroy, Calif., Okemos, Mich. and Andijk, The Netherlands. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations; and this novelty is firmly fixed.